


So Worth It (aka Five Weeks of Friday Detention)

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closets, Detention, F/M, Family Drama, First Kiss, Humor, Kissing, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday, Darcy Lewis ends up stuck in detention for her 'smart mouth'. Every week, she ends up bored out of her skull. But one week, a new kid appears, and things start to get a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Worth It (aka Five Weeks of Friday Detention)

**Author's Note:**

> Tasertricks doesn't have enough High School AUs, so I decided to write one. This is a crack ship fic in an alternate universe, so the characters are likely to be a bit OOC. I tried to make them as accurate as possible, given that they're eighteen year old teenagers in the American Education System.
> 
> Also: I'm British, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes with Americanisms. I tried to be as accurate as possible.

Week One

Darcy really, really hated detention.

It was so boring! It would be alright if there was something to do – even lines or something equally mundane and pointless would be an improvement at this point – but all she ever did was sit there with the other 'miscreants'. True, it was possibly her own fault for ending up in detention so often, but she was supposed to have a right to free speech. According to the law, she could say what she liked. Sticking her in detention week after week for 'talking back' when she was just stating her opinion was totally unfair.

This time, Darcy was stuck in detention for disagreeing with Mr. Fury on the definition of a hero. Boy, did that teacher live up to his name. She had just made one offhand comment and he had gone absolutely bananas at her. Darcy's ears had been ringing for the rest of the day. Now she was trapped here for another half-an-hour when she could have been shopping with the girls from school. Such an overreaction. Apparently Mr. Fury was one of those guys who couldn't handle people who didn't do exactly what he wanted.

Glancing around, Darcy took in the bored faces of all the other people in detention. She knew almost everyone here – one of the perks of being a 'regular'. Nat and Clint were sat together in the corner, Clint nursing a scratched face and Nat and a badly bruised arm. They tended to be here most weeks for fighting. Tony Stark, who was attempting to use his cell under the table without eagle-eyed Mr. Coulson noticing, was another guy who joined Darcy almost every time – in his case, for being caught with various girls in janitor closets. Très classy. The girl he had been with, Pepper, Darcy had never met, but she looked like a stereotypical 'good girl'. Darcy wondered how Tony had pulled her. She wasn't his usual easy lay, that was for sure.

Her attention was drawn by a dark-haired guy sitting alone by the window. He had spent the entire session staring outside, and as far as Darcy could tell, he had never been here before. The guy was wearing a nice-fitting leather jacket and a pair of dark pants, with scuffed Doc Martens to complete the look. Damn. If he washed his slightly greasy looking hair, he would be totally hot.

Darcy was so engrossed with staring at his figure that it took her a couple of seconds to realise he had turned to stare back.

Holy shit his eyes were striking. Deep green pools that bored into her own like he could see into her soul. If she had been anyone else, Darcy would have felt self-conscious with the way he was looking at her. As it was, she just tossed him a wink and continued her appraisal of his face.

He was pale, but in a way that seemed to suit him, complimenting his look. He was also totally rocking the high cheekbones – his facial structure was impeccable. Darcy had no idea how she had missed seeing this hottie around school before.

Someone cleared their throat, and Darcy turned to glare at Mr. Coulson at the front. She wasn't breaking any rules by checking a guy out – it wasn't like they were talking. The teacher stared back impassively until Darcy was forced to blink. Ugh. He was such a killjoy.

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of detention, Darcy was so bored she was seriously considering setting her desk on fire just to see what Mr. Coulson did about it. Hearing the noise, she sprang up out of her seat and grabbed her bag, giving a sarcastic wave to Mr. Coulson as she headed to the door.

Someone else got there first.

To Darcy's surprise, the guy she had been eyeballing earlier was holding the door open for her.

"After you." He drawled, a smile that was just a shade too innocent to be true curling across his face.

Darcy blinked, taking in sexy unknown guy (with a British accent) holding the door for her, before getting with the program.

"Why thank-you good sir." She replied, grinning at him, before stepping through and heading towards the exit. A part of her wondered if she should wait, but she didn't know the guy and for all she knew he could be a serial killer. He was in detention, after all – that made him an almost definite bad boy.

However, as she stepped out of the building, she found him leaning against the sign saying 'B-Block'.

"The hell did you get here so fast?" She asked, slightly impressed (and worried he was stalking her).

He just grinned, smoothly walking towards her with more grace than most ballet dancers.

"Magic." He joked, before holding out his hand. "I'm Loki. I moved here this week. Who might you be?"

"You got detention in your first week?" Definitely a bad boy. Sometimes, Darcy really wished that she didn't have such a kink for bad boys. "I'm Darcy Lewis, detention regular. You'll probably get to know me if you're making this a habit."

Loki laughed, and Darcy's toes curled at the beautiful, dark sound. She was so screwed.

"A boy bumped into me in AP Chemistry and my notes were knocked into the Bunsen burner. I accidentally tripped him up with a broom. Apparently my teacher could not believe it was an accident."

"Dude – you tripped someone with a broom for burning your notes? Fair play." That sounded like justice to Darcy – copying up your notes again was hard. And boring.

"I did not trip him up, I simply neglected to inform him that the broom was there." Loki's smile was devilish.

Darcy grinned back, before her cellphone buzzed and she suddenly remembered the time.

"Ahh crap, I'm supposed to be meeting my friends in town. I guess I'll see you around?"

She could have sworn she saw disappointment flicker in Loki's eyes, but it was gone before she could comment.

"Of course, I should be heading home myself. Goodbye, Darcy Lewis."

Her name sounded like sin itself in Loki's accent, and she fought to repress a shiver as he turned and wandered in the other direction. He had vanished before she could echo his goodbyes.

Putting thoughts of bad boys with unusual names out of her mind, Darcy typed out a quick text to her friend Jane and started the short journey to the mall. After that detention, she definitely deserved some retail therapy.

Week Two

Darcy wasn't surprised that she ended up in detention again. It had been entirely Erik's fault – her eyes were up here, dammit – but standing up in the middle of history and telling him that if he didn't stop staring at her breasts she would remove his scrotum with a blunt knife probably went against school policy somewhere. Still, the fact that his blatant objectification hadn't resulted in punishment was unfair. She hadn't even been wearing a flattering or low-cut top.

The fact that Loki was in detention too didn't surprise her either.

It was a larger group this week – Tony Stark wasn't there, by some miracle, but Bucky from her English class was, along with some guy who spent every Computing class playing Galaga. Justin Hammer was there too, in one of his stupid ill-fitting suits. Darcy hated him, the guy was a creep and he had an ego almost as big as Stark's. If that was even possible.

Mr. Coulson looked stressed even at the start, so Darcy decided against provoking him and only shot Loki one wink before settling down with a book. Technically she wasn't supposed to read in detention, but there was no hard rule against it, and as long as she wasn't disturbing anyone she figured she could get away with it. When Mr. Coulson hadn't complained ten minutes in, she relaxed and lost herself in the story.

She was so engrossed that when the bell rang she almost jumped out of her seat, to the amusement of Loki who had wandered over to say hello.

"Scared of bells?" He teased, his eyes twinkling.

Darcy shot him her patented death-glare. "Shut up, I was reading. Why are you here this week?"

Loki's grin became mischievious. "Just a bit of mischief. What about you? You've never said."

Darcy raised her eyebrows. "You're going to need to do better than 'a bit of mischief', mister." She stood up and shouldered her backpack. "This week it was 'disrupting class', because Erik was talking to my chest instead of my face so I told him to stop objectifying me or I would remove his valuables with a dull knife. Last week, it was for calling Mr. Fury out on his bullshit about stereotypical 'bad and good' guys. Generally, it's because of something I said. I think I was born without one of those filters which tells you when not to say something because it's inappropriate."

She had spoken for so long that they had reached the exit, and Loki held the door open for her as she stepped outside.

"I changed the sugar in my English teacher's room to salt so he ended up with salty coffee. He had the nerve to inform a female student that her assignment was worth zero because it featured a lesbian relationship. I dislike homophobia."

Social Justice Warrior Loki? Yes please.

"Dude, you're awesome." Darcy grinned, shoving her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. Why did February have to be so cold?

"I like to think so." Loki winked, before glancing at the parking lot. His face instantly closed off, and Darcy found herself worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You've gone kind of peaky."

Loki's face closed up, and his eyes seemed to lose some of their free sparkle. "I am fine. Sorry, my brother is here so I have to leave you now."

Darcy could sense some serious tension but decided against bringing it up. She still barely knew Loki.

"Same time next week?"

Loki smiled wryly. "I never actively plan to get detention, but the statistical likelihood is that yes, I will see you next week."

He was gone before Darcy could think up a reply. A little confused, she debated calling Jane to gossip. Loki seemed to get more mysterious every time they met.

Week Three

Ok, so Darcy might have deliberately tried to get detention so she could see Loki.

It really wasn't as desperate as it sounded. The guy was intriguing, and plus, Jane had totally deserved it. No friend of hers should get away with calling her a slutty bitch. But when the week had almost ended and Darcy had somehow escaped gaining detention for the entire time, drastic measures had needed to be taken.

It was lunchtime, and Darcy was sat at her usual table with Jane, gossiping about guys. Jane had met some new guy called 'Thor' who had joined the football team, and apparently he looked like some kind of muscular god. Jokingly, Darcy had asked if Jane had slept with him yet, and Jane had replied "I'm not some slutty bitch like you!" Ok, maybe it had been intended as a joke, but that was pretty damn insulting! It was none of Jane's business how many guys Darcy slept with. This was twenty-first century America. If she wanted to sleep with people, she could. She had even turned eighteen last month!

So yeah, Jane had deserved having soda chucked over her. You didn't just call Darcy a bitch and get away with it. But she might not have overreacted quite so badly if she didn't want to end up in detention so she could chat to Loki.

When Darcy had finally wandered into detention, she had had to hide her smile at the sight of Loki reclining by the window, reading a book. He had clearly copied her idea from last week – although his copy of 'Hamlet' was a lot more educational than her tatty copy of 'Marked' from the House of Night series. Darcy hadn't pegged Loki to be a nerd, but he had mentioned taking AP Chemistry and they certainly didn't share any classes despite being the same age. That did suggest that he was generally in higher level classes than her.

The actual detention passed quickly, and like last week Loki approached Darcy as soon as the bell went to signal the end.

"Any good?" He asked, gesturing to the book.

Darcy shrugged, stuffing it into her bag. "I like it, but it's probably too 'teen girl' for you. It's not exactly very similar to Shakespeare."

Loki's lips quirked into a smile. "I'm studying Hamlet for my Drama class, I figured I'd get ahead with learning it. This time may as well be useful for something."

"Nerd." Darcy teased. "I didn't know you did theatre."

Loki held the classroom door open and Darcy stepped outside.

"I had to pick some electives and it seemed relatively inoffensive. Apparently I have a talent for acting." His tone was nonchalant but Darcy knew that he was proud of that title.

"Along with a talent for mischief. I heard someone say that you swiped Clint's locker key and hid it in Bruce's bag without getting caught. That's quite impressive."

Loki smirked. "I was bored. Me being bored can be dangerous. That said, I did not expect someone as quiet as Bruce to be quite so violent when angry."

He could say that again. Darcy had always quietly respected Bruce Banner, the well-known science prodigy who, along with Steve, basically defined 'nice guy'. However, he had kicked Clint so hard he actually went through a door, which was quite a lot of strength for a nerdy guy.

"I overheard him tell Jane that he's like a black belt in both Tae Kwon Do and Judo. There's nothing that guy can't do."

Loki seemed to contemplate that statement, as though he was already considering testing it. Darcy felt a little sorry for Bruce and whatever torture she had just inadvertently signed him up for.

"Don't worry, I won't provoke him again."

Ok, so now Loki could read minds. "How did you –"

"You have a very expressive face, and I'm good at reading people. I'm not a telepath." Loki gestured for her to leave the building first, seemingly not bothered by the blast of cold air that assaulted them as he held the door.

"Oh really? You can't fool me. Your secret has been discovered." Darcy knocked her shoulder against Loki's side, teasing him. He felt surprisingly firm for a skinny guy. Fuck, she should not be thinking about this.

"As has yours. You can hide nothing from a telepath." Loki went along with the joke, his eyes teasing as he leant against the sign.

"I don't have any secrets. I'm an open book. You have no power over me."

"Is that so?"

Loki was suddenly right in front of her, crowding her personal space. His eyes pierced into hers and she found herself equally turned on and terrified. How had he moved so fast? Darcy had to remind herself to breath.

"No power. None at all." She repeated, although it didn't sound very convincing. Were those lips as soft as they looked?

Loki's hands settled themselves gently on Darcy's waist, and she leant forward expectantly, her eyes drifting closed.

His lips brushed ever so gently over hers, confirming that yes, they were as soft as they looked. Also – Loki smelt really nice up close.

But then, before she knew what was happening, he was gone.

Week Four

When she found him, Loki was so dead.

He couldn't just kiss her and run like that! Hell, that hadn't even really counted as a kiss, it was just a teaser for the real thing. If he'd really regretted it that much he should have just told her, or brushed it off as a joke, or something. Not disappeared off the face of the planet.

For fuck's sake, Loki and Darcy went to the same school. How hard could it be to find someone who went to your school? Really fucking hard, apparently.

On Monday, Darcy had spent most of lunch scouring the cafeteria for him, and having realised that he wasn't going to appear, had started asking around. Most people hadn't heard much about him, and those that had didn't know or care where he was. It was almost like Loki was a ghost.

On Tuesday, Darcy decided to check other areas – the library, the art studio, the drama studio. He was nowhere to be found. She made a slight breakthrough when she came across Clint, who apparently had become Loki's unlikely friend. Clint said that he often went running at lunch, but couldn't tell her where. She didn't want to resort to passing messages through other people like a third grader, so at that point she gave up and went to eat.

On Wednesday, Darcy checked out the running track and the paths around the school, but Loki was nowhere to be seen. Jane was starting to worry about Darcy continually disappearing, so she made up some excuse about looking for a teacher. She then had to deal with Jane's nagging about 'being more organised' for the rest of the day. Darcy blamed the foul mood that brought on for swearing at Mr. Fury and ending up with another detention.

By the time Friday came, Darcy was ready to kick Loki's ass, and she didn't know if she could wait through detention.

That problem was solved by him not being there.

He was definitely avoiding her. He might have only been here three weeks, but he was known as a mischief-maker, and for him to not get detention meant he was deliberately trying to avoid it. Darcy was sullen for the entire hour and could barely concentrate on her book, giving up and sticking her headphones in instead. When Mr. Coulson gestured for her to take them out, she ignored him, even when he declared her insolence had landed her in detention again next week. Loki might be there next week, so another detention didn't bother her.

She barely heard the bell, but she noticed the others getting up and joined them, unusually the last person to leave. Darcy was so caught up in her sulking that she didn't notice the person waiting for her until she physically walked into him.

"Oof! Sorry – Loki? WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME? YOU ASSHOLE!"

Loki just stood there, staring down at Darcy with bemusement.

"No, I haven't been ignoring you, I wasn't aware that you were looking for me. The fact that I am here despite not earning detention should prove that."

Darcy slapped him.

"Did your mother never teach you not to kiss and run?"

"My mother's dead."

Loki's voice was cool, nearly emotionless, and Darcy suddenly felt really guilty. She had obviously just hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't." Loki cut her off. "I never knew her, it was a long time ago. Save your pity."

For the first time in a long time, Darcy felt awkward.

"How was detention?" Loki seemed to want to change the subject, and Darcy was more than happy to roll with it.

"It sucked, as always. In fact, it sucked more than always, I actually got detention for being obstinate. In detention. So I'll be back next Friday no matter how good I am this week."

Loki chuckled. "Only you could get detention in detention."

"It's a gift."

As usual, Loki held the door open so Darcy could exit first into the parking lot.

"Why did you kiss me?" Darcy had to ask, she had a feeling Loki would avoid the subject otherwise.

"Was I wrong to? I thought we both wanted it, but if I made a mistake I am very sorry."

"No!" Darcy was very quick to refute that statement. "No, it wasn't a mistake. The running off was a mistake of yours, a big mistake, but the almost-kiss was good."

"Too big a mistake for a repeat?"

Darcy was determined to work out how Loki could move so quickly. She almost had a heart attack every time he moved closer to her like that.

But this time, she wasn't letting him get away. She grabbed his jacket in both hands and pulled his mouth down to hers, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.

Fuck, he was a good kisser when he didn't run off. Darcy found herself relaxing into the feeling, her hands moving around his back and her feet going up on tip-toe to make the angle easier. Loki was tall, and Darcy hadn't realised just how tall he was until this moment. But the height difference was absolutely not a problem – the way he dwarfed her was kind of hot.

Too soon, Loki pulled away, although this time he stayed to stare down at her, heat in his eyes.

"I have to go." There was reluctance in his voice, which was the only thing that spared him from Darcy's wrath. That, and the fact she had just had one of the best kisses of her life in a cold school parking lot.

"Can I have your number?" She asked, determined not to let him hide from her this time.

He smiled, a proper, genuine smile not one of his teasing smirks, and rattled off a cellphone number with practised ease. She smiled back, entering the number into her own cell before slipping it into her pocket.

"I'll call you."

"I look forward to it."

Like a proper gentleman, Loki suddenly reached down and picked up Darcy's hand, before bringing it to his lips and kissing gently. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Darcy remained standing there with a smile on her face for a few minutes before getting too cold and calling her mum to pick her up.

Week Five

Well, that had been the biggest plot-twist to end all plot-twists.

True, Darcy had known surprisingly little about Loki considering she was almost dating him. But considering how he spoke about him, she had presumed his brother was some kind of murdering psychopath. At the very least, someone with a drug habit or who picked their nose. Not none other than Jane's blond hunky football star Thor.

First thing on Monday, Jane had appeared and excitedly announced that her first date with Thor, who Darcy had been hearing tales about for weeks, had gone amazingly and she wanted Darcy to meet him. Darcy had agreed, intrigued, and found herself on the side of the football pitch eating lunch with two people who didn't know how to tame their PDA.

Darcy had known Jane for years, but Jane had always been on the demure side, not wanting to know about Darcy's hook-ups or sexcapades. Thor seemed to have changed that. He was a huge (seriously huge) muscular blond dude with little intelligence but a big heart. He also didn't seem to know anything about manners. The greeting Thor gave Jane could have been at the start of a porn video, and even Darcy, who was so far from a blushing virgin it was ridiculous, had been a little nauseated. No-one should have to see their best friend do that. Like, ew.

Thor had then introduced himself with a beaming smile, invited Darcy to sit with them, before proceeding to virtually ignore her in favour of being disgustingly couple-y with Jane. Jane didn't even notice Darcy was being left out. This went beyond third-wheeling and started to enter the territory of 'If I started to loudly die right now they wouldn't even notice'.

Darcy had lasted about half of lunch before giving up and wandering back towards the cafeteria – at which point she had noticed Loki sitting alone on a bench outside. Confused, she had gone over to join him.

"What are you plotting, mischief man?" She asked.

Loki had given her a grin and a kiss on the cheek, before replying, "How to get my pig-headed brother back for stealing my Physics textbook to give to his girlfriend. Apparently she had 'lost hers', which may be true, but it doesn't mean he can just give mine away as a gift."

"He just gave yours away?" Darcy was aghast. "Dude, your brother sucks! I have never been happier to be an only child."

"Thor has always had somewhat questionable morals, despite Odin's belief that the only one with morality issues in the house was me."

Something clicked in Darcy's head. "Wait, Thor? Your brother is Thor? Jane's new boyfriend? Holy shit I did not see that one coming."

Loki's eyebrows almost vanished into his hairline. "You know my brother?" He seemed to go almost guarded.

Darcy blinked. "I just met him, my friend Jane started dating him. Considering he spent the entire meeting ignoring me in favour of making goo-goo eyes at her I wouldn't say I know him. You say he gave his girlfriend your book? I'll ask Jane for it back, she should understand."

Loki nodded, but he was clearly uncomfortable. Darcy rolled her eyes. She was so bad at this.

"Look, I know you have brother issues. I also know that Thor doesn't appear to have ever learned correct manners. But he makes my friend Jane happy, so he's cool in my book. Mostly. However, I don't want that to make you leave my life, because quite frankly, you're awesome, hot and hilarious and I want to keep you around. Maybe even long term. Ok?"

Loki took a few seconds to digest Darcy's comments, before finally nodding.

"You're really sexy when you get passionate." He interjected suddenly.

The rest of Darcy's words of wisdom were lost in favour of kissing Loki senseless. She had priorities. Loki's lips were coming to be one of them.

For the rest of the week, Darcy spent her lunchtime with Loki to give Thor and Jane some space. Jane had returned Loki's book, confused as to why Thor had given it to her if it wasn't his to give, but determined it was just an innocent mistake. Darcy didn't have the heart to correct her. One lunch, Darcy even ended up going jogging as Loki wanted to practise and she made a bet that she could keep up. She was never betting against him again. The guy's fitness level was through the roof, and Darcy's attitude to exercise was generally 'fuck it, eat pizza'. She felt like she was dying by the end, but Loki took pity on her and skipped the last few classes to take her home and ensure she was fine. Amongst other things.

The best part of the week though, strangely, was Friday's detention.

When Darcy arrived, she was surprised to note that a) Mr. Coulson wasn't there, and b) Loki, Clint and Nat were sat together at the back trying to contain their laughter.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused, watching as Nat and Clint broke out into what could only be described as giggles.

"I, ah, may have informed Mr. Coulson that Thor was stuck in the janitor's closet on the floor above and needed to be broken out. This may have resulted in him getting stuck in too."

Darcy paused. "Wait. You're telling me that Mr. Coulson and your brother are stuck in a closet together?"

Loki grinned. Darcy felt laughter bubbling up in her throat. This was too good. What a way to get payback on your brother, and at the same time help yourself.

"That's not all." Nat added, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Clint and I walked past and overheard Thor saying 'Don't worry. My hammer will get us out'".

Darcy collapsed in hysterics. "No way! You're lying!"

Clint shook his head, trying to stop laughing for long enough to talk properly. "It's true. I don't think he realised what he was saying, but..."

The four of them continued to laugh, Darcy clutching her sides as they started to hurt. Priceless. This was absolutely priceless.

Mr. Fury stuck his head around a the door with a glare. "You're supposed to be silent in detention! Where's Coulson?"

The question just made them all laugh harder.

"Investigating the properties of Thor's hammer." Loki replied, causing Darcy to almost fall off her chair.

Mr. Fury looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. "All of you, come with me."

They all stood up, their laughter tailing off into the occasional giggle. Darcy took Loki's hand.

"I'm so glad I met you." She commented.

Loki squeezed Darcy's hand gently. "Likewise. It's nice to meet someone who appreciates my humor."

"Aside from the Dynamic Duo." Darcy quipped. Seized by a sudden temptation, she added, "You know, your brother shouldn't be the only one to have fun with a hammer in a janitor's closet."

Loki froze, before a wicked grin took over his face, and Darcy found herself being pulled away from where Mr. Fury was leading them and into a different hallway with a closet.

Getting in detention every week wasn't supposed to be a good thing. But now, it was so totally worth it.


End file.
